


Healing

by Loafu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafu/pseuds/Loafu
Summary: A very short piece of fantasy-themed floof.More like an intro to a story.But without the after parts...And a little old.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno, sanscest
Kudos: 10





	Healing

"I'm fine..." the wounded skeleton groaned as he was gently laid down.  
The cloaked skeleton let out a sigh as he left to go grab some bandages from the table "You might not be fatally wounded, but either way if you try to fight again, your condition will only get worse."  
Geno curled into a ball and hugged his rugged bright red scarf. The pain began intensifying and taking over his mind even more. All Geno could do was let out a whine.  
Reaper cupped his team member's cheek "Geno..." Shaking his head, Reaper began removing Geno's scarf, which the warrior skeleton wasn't too happy about. Of course, he was too distracted by pain to put up any sort of fight. Reaper, for the first time ever, managed to take Geno's jacket and shirt off with ease. However, his happiness from that was short-lived. He recoiled at the sight of Geno's wound. Sure, Geno had been wounded pretty badly before, but he usually had some form of armor or protection. This was the first time Geno had been injured in his casual clothing. His ribs were shattered and had his red magic oozing out of them.  
Reaper knew that some gauze wouldn't be enough for that wound.  
"I think you're gonna need to see a healer..." Reaper began wrapping up Geno's wounds as gently as possible.  
"I'm fine..." Geno huffed.  
Reaper did his best to wrap Geno's wounds without hurting him, but the sympathetic skeleton could only hope that he'd be able to convince the stubborn warrior to get help from a healer.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short.


End file.
